Lonely
by Alizabeth Fox
Summary: Bella grew up in foster homes, tossed back and forth. 17 and ready to be free she gives up on trying to find a home and lives in the adoption center. Please comment and tell me what you think :) I'll update this story bout 2 or three times a week :) Remember to review please
1. Chapter 1

Lonely, that word always seemed to scare my mother. Even though I still don't understand why ,she was never alone. Lonely. That word though seem to describe me though. But it didn't scare me.

"Bella!"

"Ahh!" I scream ,jumping back onto my bed staring wide eyed at Mary.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask slowly climbing down from my animal like perch on my be, hiding my face behind my hair feeling the familiar burning sensation on my cheeks.

"Escape like that, loose your self in your thoughts. Bella whenever I see you your always in your own world," Mary walked quickly over to my dresser removing my only dress. The old oak creeking with protest with every step.

"Put this on," she demands holding the dark blue dress in front of me.

"Mary I already told you there not gonna," she interrupts me, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Stop it , you have as much as a chance as anyone else to get a family!" Mary angrily shoves the dress in my hands turning away sharply and without looking back leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a little more J and just so everyone knows I'll update about 2 to 3 times a week.

"Isabella?" my name came out as more as a question then a fact. The person it came from though seem more then secure with himself. I look him over slowly, evaluating him, not caring if I made him feel uncomfortable or not. I mean might as well get him out of my room and to one with a kid who actually had a chance for a family.

"I'm Carlise," He said when I didn't answer him, slowly walking closer to me. I take to steps back.

"Bella," I simply say ,nervously playing hair as he continued to walk closer therefore making me back up to keep a distance.

"I won't hurt you, I swear."

I stop stepping back, locking eyes with his.

"And why should I trust that," I whisper searching his eyes for anything to prove that he was lying.

"Because it's true," he says smiling, knowing that I believe him. " Do you know what Isabella means my dear?" Carlise sits on my bed, patting a stop next to him. Blushing, I sit next to him.

"No , I don't," I admit.

"Beautiful , it means beautiful my dear. You I believe prove that, not only on the outside but also on the inside."

"Thank…Thank you," I whisper letting my hair fall before my face, hiding my now red checks.

"No need to thank you my dear but I want to ask of you something, something that I know you believe you don't deserve."

"Carlise, I don't …. I ," I just shake my head lost of words.

"Bella I will not force you to come with me but me and my wife, Esme, would love to make you part of our family. You see you would be the sixth adoptive child, Esme wants to make it even between the boys and the girls. And my son I am almost positive, no I am positive that he would love to get to know you, him and you are more alike than I can explain," Carlise stands up and starts to head for my door.

"Think about it, please." Carlise says now at my door way, the click of his shoe's against the wooden floor momentarily pause as he speaks.

" I will," I find myself whispering.


	3. Chapter 3

Family, that's what Carlise called it. People who care , love and take care of each other. That's what family is according to him. And according to him I am family now. But they don't know me or my past, so they can't possibly love me and even if they did I doubt they would.

"Bella?" Esme's voice snapped me back into reality.

"I'm coming," I yell back even though I don't move an inch. Instead I stare at myself in the mirror. My once plain brown hair now had red highlights throughout it thanks to Esme. She said that her other daughter would throw a fit if it didn't get done. And then there was the dress.

The dress was white with a black lacy band around my waist. Beautiful but way to short and expensive. I try to tug it down but it just springs back up. I look over myself one more time.

"It's pointless," I sigh.

"Bella are you ready?" Esme appears behide me.

"When.. When did you walk in here?" I gasp struggling to calm my now racing heart. Both Carlise and Esme seemed to walk silently both having already scared me twice in the matter of 24 hours.

Esme's laughs, "Just now my dear but the others are waiting to meet you".

"I'm ready," I sigh as I pull my dress down one last time before following her out the door.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper.


End file.
